We are conducting biochemical and biological studies of several cell lines produced from BALB/c fibroblasts. The cell lines include normal cells, spontaneous and viral transformants which cause regressing tumors, and spontaneous and viral transformants which cause progressively growing tumors that kill tumor-bearing mice. We are studying the chemistry of cell surface complex polysaccharides from these virions normal and transformed cells. These studies include purification of the major glycoproteins from the cell surface and detailed chemical characterization of their derived glycopeptides. We are also conducting immunological studies on cells. These efforts include using lymphocytes from normal and tumor bearing animals in in vitro cytotoxicity reactions. We are also activating the same types of lymphocytes in vitro and determining the specificity of cytotoxicity towards normal and transformed cells. The immunological studies include the production of antibodies in tumor bearers and determination of specificities for normal and tumor cells. In other experiments, we have made rabbit antibodies against the BALB/c lines. The ability of both sera from tumor progressors and solubilized papain extracts from cells to block the immunoreactivity is being used as a biological assay for tumor antigens. We are also studying the ability of specific polypeptide growth factors to regulate cell growth in the normal and transformed mouse cells. We want to learn if receptor sites for growth hormones are altered on the surfaces of cancer cells.